ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Unknown (Character)
Ultraman Unknown is a rookie ultra who had been sent to Planet Galagala to defeat Emperor Galtan. The ultra bonded with one of Galagala's smartest individuals known as Simus and together they tried to save the planet. Eventually, they were forced to flee and hide on Earth after the rebellion failed where they join CRANE to protect Earth from EG. He is the main hero of his series Name Ultraman Unknown's name comes from the nickname commonly used to refer to outer space "The Great Unknown", referencing that most of his enemies and opponents are from space. Appearance Normal Ultraman Unknown is a purple and blue Showa-looking ultra, having the colors go through most of his body in a horizontal direction. He has a red ring around his color time and two blue diamond-shaped symbols on his shoulders and knees. His face somewhat resembles that of Gaia's. Lunar Form In Lunar, his purple turns to white/silver and gains a long crescent moon shaped Slugger on his head. His shoulders gain purple swirls like spiral galaxies. Some armor also appears on his knees and fore arms. History Pre-Ultraman Unknown Ultraman Unknown was originally a normal citizen of the Land of Light who wanted to go beyond the ultra country. Eventually, his mother and father saw his desire to head out into the world, and so signed him up to the Space Garrison. At first, Unknown disliked it, going out on regular training procedures and doing work at the SG. He made a few friends here and there which helped things be more tolerable. He trained in the class of Ultraman Great who was visiting which helped him gain many skills. One day, Unknown and a few of his friends had been sent to deal with Alien Flip Allam who was plotting to invade an Alien Vibe colony. The rookies went undercover to dispose of the menace, discovering him to have a small monster army of Gomess, Guwam, Darantula, and Ligatron. The Flip found them in his base and then hastily proceeded with the invasion. All four of his monsters climbed from the ground and began to rampage into a close by city. Each of the ultras engaged a creature, Unknown challenging Ligatron to battle. The two clashed with the composite monster giving him a hard time. As the others finished their battles, Unknown destroyed Ligatron with his Mysterium Beam. They took the Flip back to Planet Flip to be properly handled by Flip authorities despite protests from the Vibe. The ultras got back to the Space Garrison to report. Great found out about his fight with Ligatron and considered it somewhat impressive for a rookie. Seeing that he had potential, when it was being decided who to send to Planet Galagala which had recently become a dictatorship ruled by Emperor Galtan, the experienced ultra dropped Unknown in as a recommendation. Unknown was chosen for the mission and was sent to the world of the Alien Galagala. Ultraman Unknown Gaiden: Corruption Unknown landed upon Planet Galagala and immediately finds an Eleking rampaging through a town. He fights and stops it and finds a Galagalan scientist dead from the fight. Deciding he'd be very helpful in taking down Emperor Galtan, he used the alien as his host, reviving him in the process. Unknown explained to the Galagalan his new fate to which he was somewhat freaked about. Eventually, he settled down and introduced himself to the ultra, explaining he was trying to help a rebellion against the Emperor with his friend Winga being the leader. When asked about the Eleking, Simus explained it was sent to "punish" the rebels. Unknown teamed up with the alien, going and meeting the rebellion group. They formulated a plan to assault a barrack where a lot of armor and weapons were kept, and so the plan was executed. During the raid, a Gera grown to giant size with Giant Growth Hormone appeared. It was made by a commanding officer in the nearby area, a Galagalan named Trillium who did not like the success of the rebellion, aiming to destroy them. The Gera he made took many shots from the resistance, being invincible for the most part until Unknown took it down in a short battle. The resistance group continued on for a bit, inevitably decided to stage a coup upon the Emperor's palace itself. A massive siege took place upon the fortress. Unknown fought with Trillium during the attack in giant form, battling against the tough enemy. It seemed as if the resistance was to win until the tide turned on them through the intervention of the Emperor himself. He walked forward, cutting down every rebel through their special armor and resisting their weapons. As Unknown and Simus finally defeated Trillium, Galtan grew to giant size himself, preparing to rain hell upon the ultra and host. The two tried to fend him off, but his power overwhelmed them. As the villain prepared to behead the ultra with his sword, something attacked from behind. Winga had managed to get a hold of some more Giant Growth Hormone, growing to Unknown's size to help him in the fight. Even despite the advantage of numbers, the Emperor still slammed them. He eventually focused on Winga, wanting to make an example of him. The leader told Unknown and Simus to escape Galagala and go somewhere else to hide. Simus didn't want to abandon his friend, but decided it necessary, the duo running off world. Emperor Galtan decapitated Winga, but was not satisfied, summoning the Alien Des named Invis to go and hunt the escapees. Ultraman Unknown The Beginning (Episode 1 - 6) Unknown and Simus flee to the planet Earth, thinking that other places may be searched for. They set up camp with their theory turning out to be wrong as they get into a battle with the Des named Invis. The next day they met and joined the attack team known as CRANE that had taken over since GUYS's time, dealing with aliens and such. They go through various adventures fighting various malicious aliens, primarily those under the command of Emperor Galtan. Ultraman Unknown VS. Darkness Bringer Unknown and Simus team up with the real Emperor Galtan to defeat an eldritch force. Ultraman Unknown Gaiden: The Great Undersea War Unknown, Simus, and CRANE help win the war against the Nonmalt in the ocean. Ultraman Unknown Gaiden: Alpha Target Unknown goes solo as he protects the Alphan named Nike from the intergalactic mafia. A Crossover I'm going to try and get him into something. Ultraman Prince Unknown and Simus are set to guest star in this series at some point. Personality Unknown is somewhat laid back compared to most rookies, usually being somewhat lazy in certain instances. In times where he gets serious, the ultra can be over dramatic even in situations where seemingly nothing bad is happening. A bit slow to figure out somethings, but overall Unknown is a swell person and is willing to protect the innocent whenever required. Data - Lunar= Ultraman Unknown Lunar A form gained from the light produced during Unknown's finale, it is Unknown's more powerful form. It works similarly to Mebius's Burning Brave form, being able to access it whenever the time is right unless badly weakened. It is fairly powerful, being able to defeat Galtan Darkness while fighting on the same level. Stats *Flight Speed: Mach 20 *Running Speed: Mach 15 *Underwater Speed: Mach 10 *Ground Latent Speed: Mach 5 *Jumping Distance: 2,200 m *Grip Strength: 70,000 t Techniques Special *'Super Unknowium Ray:' A charged version of the Unknowium Ray that can destroy weak monsters like Magular and Sudar but not to the level of Detton and Gango. *'Unknown Reflector:' A small shield that Unknown can summon which bounces back weaker energy attacks. **'Protector Dome:' An energy dome that Unknown can summon for a short couple second time to defend against stronger energy attacks. While powerful, it takes a decent amount of energy. *'Nova Charge:' A red energy ray fired from his color timer that's relatively strong. *'Nebula Blaster:' Unknown fires several smaller purple blasts from his hands, doing minor damage to enemies. *'Lense Rope:' A stronger version of the Lense String where Unknown fires a pair of semi-strong beams from his eyes. *'Solar Coil:' A much larger version of a single Spiral Coil that can finish off weakened opponents. *'Propel Fist:' A seemingly flaming purple fist shaped projectile fired from Unknown's fist. *'Solar Thunder:' A small purple electrical ray fired from his hand. **'Comet Thunder:' A stronger version made from combining two streams. *'Black Hole Strangle:' An energy thing that works similar to a black hole, sucking the enemy back and potentially holding them back for a bit, though it can be resisted by strong opponents. Physical *'Nebula Kick:' A more powerful kick. *'Nebula Punch:' A more powerful punch. *'Nebula Chop:' A more powerful chop. *'Recoil Sprunger:' Unknown jumps back on his hands, kicking his enemy with both feet before springing to standing once again. Other *'Comet Freezer:' A freezing gas that can freeze weakened opponents. *'Stellar Dust:' A seemingly large cloud of "Stardust" comes from his hands, covering the area in a purple shadow and with stars and galaxies showing. *'Teleportation:' Unknown can teleport longer distances, but can't do all that often at all. Weapons *'Lunar Crescent:' A Slugger-like weapon that Unknown gains on his head that he can use as a boomerang. **'Eclipsed Rang:' A charged version of the Slugger attack meant to finish stronger opponents. *'Galaxy Leed:' An empowered version of Galaxy Leed that has some of its own powers. **'Leed Wave:' Unknown can whip the Galaxy Leed through the air that throws a short energy wave. **'Leed Shocker:' The Galaxy Leed shocks the enemy it touches. **'Leed Stellar Dust:' A sort of combination between the Leed and Stellar Dust where Unknown spins the whip in a fan motion to spread the dust over a larger range. Abilities *'Acrobatic:' Unknown's acrobatics improve in this form, jumping giant distances and doing back flips. }} Trivia *Unknown's page went without creation, making some people think that was his gimmick (mostly as a joke). *Unknown's attributes are based Gaia and Mebius's. **His Lunar form was also thought about to be like V2. *Most of his powers are named things from space along with some being based on Ultraman Great's powers like the Galax Arrow and Shuttler Shot. *Image by Furnozilla. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Unknown Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities)